The Look
by adf41254
Summary: No, this isn't complicated, this is probably the easiest your life has ever been and that's because you created your own enemies and made your own life miserable.


Author's note: First before you read, I apologize for any grammar mishaps and my poor diction. Also, if you get confused at any part because I do move the time frame around a lot. And this is my first shot at writing a story for TSC.

I do not own TSC although I wish I did cause I would have not canceled it.

Enjoy.

* * *

As if your life wasn't complicated enough, you didn't want to add commitment to the mix. This is why being with Faye was fine; a little hook up here and there didn't scream being tied down and once it got serious you bolted. Then there was Cassie who practically played with your heart, and toyed with your emotion and made you be even more dark and twisted and the wall you built around yourself became more guarded but you didn't care, you were used to being alone and unwanted. No it was better this way because complications messes with plans and messes everything you worked hard building up.

Yet you're in your room with a half naked Diana on top of you and this screams complicated and messy. But you didn't want to stop this, no it was the only good thing you held onto and then you think you love her and you have for a long time.

* * *

She was 7 and you were 9 when you two became inseparable, her dad use to drop her off at your aunts and uncles while he went away to work and you used to play games together. Nick always had her attention and you didn't care, you were older and wanted to leave. But one day you came home from school to get your hockey equipment and she's crying. She says Nick has a new friend and doesn't want to play with her anymore; you didn't know what to do so you took off your hockey gear and called your friends to cancel and played house with her all night. You didn't know why but you saw a look in her eyes and didn't know what it meant.

You didn't care if your friends made fun of you, or if your little brother said you had cooties, the look on Diana's face was worth it every time you came home and saw her there.

* * *

It gets complicated when she goes to your school, and you never realized how pretty she was or how all the goodness in the world was attracted to her, or the way the room lit up when she walked in. No, she basically had the world in he palm of her hand but she took it with grace. Everyone was in love with her, all the teachers adored her, and all the girls wanted to be her friend but with her popularity, all the boys wanted her too.

You didn't know how to handle it when your friends started talking about her, you didn't know if you should punch them or just walk away. You knew that you didn't deserve to be her friend, you're already a misfit and all the teachers knew you only brought trouble.

* * *

She finds you when you ran away after an awkward eye contact down the hallway. You didn't want everyone to know that you two were friends. It'll ruin her reputation and you didn't want to do that to her, no, she deserves more than what you had to offer to her. You saw the way Nick's best friend Adam looked at her, it was the same you look you saw on your face growing up, but you didn't know what it was until you see the longing in his face. And then the way she smiled at him you knew you felt more for her and that scared you especially since you didn't know what a functional relationship was, you were jealous and you knew you had to let her go. And so you ran, you ran past her, down the hall and into an empty classroom.

"Why won't you talk to me anymore? Why aren't you ever at your aunt's house after school" she confronts you angry and out of breath. She wants answers and you've seen this look before, you've seen it a lot after years of friendship, and you don't know what to do. You don't know how you feel and you're scared. So you pushed her away and broke her heart with five words. "I'm done being your friend." It broke your heart too and you wanted to walk back and say you didn't mean it, but you see Adam looking for her and he shoves you.

"What did you do to her?" he spat at you while all you did was look at her, her tear filled eyes watching you walk away.

Shit hit the fan the next day and everyone was judging you, and your life almost fell apart when you saw her and Adam holding hands and him walking her to class. You just slammed your locker shut and thank God you were two years older than her and you didn't have to deal with it anymore. You were going to high school.

* * *

You were seventeen when Nick said she was carpooling with you two and everyday you pick her up at the same time and the ride to school was silent. Today though Nick was sick and you still pick her up at the same time but she's in the front and the tension was palpable. She looks at you and you don't know how you feel so you keep your eyes on the road.

"Do we have to be like this? Where we don't care about each other? Are you going to ignore me forever?" Diana asked quietly, you could hear the desperation in her voice and the ride to class was still another ten minutes.

You look down in defeat and grip the wheel harder, "what am I suppose to do? Pretend that we're fine, and it'll be okay to be seen together?" Your frustrated and she doesn't understand. Maybe it's just you making it a big deal, and it's true when you go home that night and start to think. Maybe it was you who kept making all the mistakes. She would still be your best friend if you sucked it up and stopped thinking about how you're not good enough to be within two feet of her.

* * *

You were in 8th grade and it was your last day in junior high, she goes with your aunt and uncle and cheers you on in your little graduation ceremony even though you've been a jerk to her all year. You walk up to your family and she runs over to you with white daisies in her hands and jumps to hug you. Without even thinking you pick her up and twirl her around, and your aunt takes the candid picture of you. Yeah, you're parents should be the ones here but for once you're not angry that they're dead, you had Diana in your arms again and everything was fine. She had the same look on her face when you were nine and canceled your plans with your friends. She was proud of you, more proud than your aunt and uncle. And that summer you two were okay, it was like nothing ever happened and it was just you and her again, you thought life couldn't get any better.

"What would it be like if our moms were alive?" she asked while you two were lying on the sands looking at the stars. You stopped staring at the little dipper enough to see her shed some tears. So you sit up and make her look at you and say, "then I would have never been friends with you and we wouldn't have grown up together. And that would have been a shame don't you think?" She nods at you and you lift her chin up and give her a light kiss on the lips. It was meant to be this way, you and her this was your version of perfect. And that look came on her face again and you had no idea what it meant but you saw something else flash across her eyes after a second and knew something was different.

"Jake, I can't. I'm with Adam now." And there it was like an atomic bomb just blew up your heart and you just looked at her before you got up. "I think it's time to go home now Di." And with that, a silent walk followed and that was the last thing you said to her.

She texted you all summer and even tried to visit you everyday but you were good at hiding. You became friends with the people that scared her and you started to become the bad boy her dad wanted her to stay away from, it was better this way.

* * *

You were sixteen when you two were in school together again. She walks through the door and all attention is on her again, and you definitely notice it more. She's beautiful with her long brown hair and chocolate eyes. Yeah it was hard not to stare, and your eyes lock again and you quickly look away. You don't need her to see your broken heart all over again, but she tries to get your attention but you walk away past her and meet up with a girl named Faye that was in her grade.

She was everything opposite of Diana; she was carefree, wild, and a rebel for sure. She was your distraction and Diana follows you but stops when she sees you and Faye kissing in the courtyard. You stop just in time to see her face fall and a tear shed before she walks away. Diana broke your heart, and you broke Faye's heart in the end. But something in the back of your head thinks you also broke Diana's heart a long time ago and nothing could fix that.

* * *

You are twenty when you see Diana looking like the sad little seven-year-old girl again. She's lost and you know it, with both her parents gone just like yours, she doesn't know her place in the world. You want to go up to her and hug her but you know you can't, it'll look weird and she hasn't trusted you in a really long time, let alone have you two talked to one another since she found out you were a witch hunter. No you kept your distance and watched her run off with that Grant guy to God knows where.

You're alone and tired and all you want to do is runaway from this place and never come back, and you understand why Diana left. Then you realize that maybe it's all your fault, you pushed her to love Adam only for him to leave her for her sister and then you pushed her away making her have no one else to turn to and have no safe place to go to. Maybe it was your entire fault that she isn't with you right now and she's off with Grant. You're angry with yourself and you don't know what to go so you run until your tired.

She's in your room when you came back, a duffel bag next to her. She's sleeping on your bed, and the exhaustion emitting off of her and you could tell she has been crying. You pull the blanket over her while you went off to take a shower, and join her in bed after. Instead of looking at your eighth grade picture before going to sleep; you watch her sleep for a little while and you think this is how it's suppose to be even though you know you two will have to talk in the morning but till then this was okay.

* * *

You were seventeen when you decided to leave town. You packed up all your things and just decided to leave, you gave your kid brother a hug and said you'd keep in touch but you never did.

You stole the money at the diner you worked at which coincidently was also the diner Adam's dad owned. You left her a note hoping she'd never see it but also hoping she might just so she knew how you felt.

You spent a year working with witch hunters and becoming their ally, and you felt a sense of belonging once again. You forgot all about Diana and her perfect boyfriend, and you forgot your feelings for her and realized that no witch should be loved even you; being a witch was the reason your parents were killed. No, you found your resentment towards the world and you let the darkness consume you. You kept your distance and you killed. You didn't recognize yourself in the mirror anymore.

* * *

You are twenty when you're back in Chance Harbor. Your kid brother died and you're attending his funeral, and that's when you see her. She's still with Conant and you pretend you don't care and you don't care about her. With the way she was looking at you, you knew she never saw your note to her. She looks at you with a slight disgust mixed with longing. But you didn't care, that part of your life was over and it's time to be a witch hunter.

You meet her new friend Cassie Blake, you're smitten with her. She reminds you of Diana in a way, she was gullible and innocent and there was a certain aura about her that you couldn't put your finger on but you knew she was special. You let yourself fall for her, and only for you to get your heart broken once again finding out she was actually destined for Conant. You hated that guy even more, but you fell for Cassie and you made sure the circle knew you were on their side after all that drama went through. Yet Diana never trusted you and she never tried to reach out to you anymore. You were just another guy to her and you let it be, even though your heart broke.

* * *

You woke up before her and it was probably due to the fact that you were a light sleeper and she was hugging the midsection of your body. You just watched her sleep some more until you heard her murmur your name in her slumber. You smiled and pushed away the hair that has fallen on her face, and yeah this is definitely how it should be. It was just you and her all over again with no one else to complicate it.

She slowly woke up and looks at you, she turned scarlet when she realized the position she was in and where she was. The moment was broken and now was time to face reality.

"I don't want to go home, my dad is dead and my grandmother is there but it's not even home anymore." She was rambling and you understood. You stayed silent. "I just need to get away from here." She said quietly and you remembered that she wasn't supposed to even be here. "What happened to Grant?" you huff out.

She looks a little crestfallen and then says, " I belong here with you. I always have." It takes you a little while to realize what she was saying, and you shake your head no.

"Diana, why don't you go to Cassie's house, she'll be glad you stayed. You two have each other, you belong near her." You try to reason with her, and she kisses you with everything she has.

"Can you feel that? Can you see what I see when I'm with you?" she pleads with you. You give up, the hell with your wall and you kiss her back. And then you ask, "Do you want to go away for a couple of days with me?" it takes her back but she looks at you with that same look she had growing up and you knew she was yours again.

* * *

You were twenty-one when you told her you loved her, but she's mad at you and you think you know why. She's barely wearing anything and all you can think about is how sexy she looks right now wearing your t-shirt. You can't stop staring at her, but she's pacing and boy is she furious.

"Faye has been texting you?" You look at her with a dumbstruck face. "don't lie to me, I saw what she wrote you, why is she calling you? Am I just some booty call? Why can't anyone know about us, are you ashamed of me?" her voice grew quieter as her insecurities settled on her face. That blank look you had was wiped away with horror.

"You should be ashamed of me, why are you even with me Di? How am I supposed to know you won't leave me for the next guy that comes along?" You ask her, and she's mad again.

"You're kidding me right? Me? Leave you? Jake I've never left you, you're the one who keeps flaking out on me and leaving me, or pushing me away or just ignoring me. I've always been here." And you realize she's right like how she always was and then she continues, "When will you understand that you're the only one who thinks you're not good enough for me? You're everything I need and you have been since I was seven." You look up at her and you think this is everything you've tried to avoid the past couple of years. This was already getting complicated and it was beyond messy but you look at her and you think maybe she's worth it all. Even when she's mad you think everything is okay, and think you know for sure she's worth it. You look at her a little longer before your whisper, "I'm sorry, I'm just scared you'll realize that there are more things everyone has to offer you and I love you so much I don't think I could handle you leaving me." You caught her and yourself off guard, you just confessed your love to her and although she doesn't say anything back, she kisses you while she slowly takes off her top. She shows you just how much you mean to her no words were needed.

* * *

You just turned twenty-five when you see Diana walking down the aisle towards you, all these years building up to this finally made you realize this was the next step. Although everyone in the circle except Adam was shocked to find out about the two of you; they eventually accepted it. And here they all stood surrounding the aisle as Diana gracefully makes her way to you, and you see that same look on her face you've seen all these years. You finally understood what it was; fondness, admiration, and love. Everything in that one look but you were too young to understand it as a child but you understood it now.

No, this isn't complicated, this is probably the easiest your life has ever been and that's because you created your own enemies and made your own life miserable. You're at a great place right now and you realize you deserve this and you most definitely deserve her and you wish this lifetime would never end. You love her, and she loves you and you want everyone in the world to know that she's yours, and then she says, "I do," everything stops. You just stare at her hoping she sees the same look that she gives you on your face and think this was always meant to be.

Fin.

* * *

How did you like it? Review please and I may continue to write other stories as well. I'm sorry again for any mistakes and confusion.


End file.
